Take Me Instead
by gobblez3000
Summary: Dov just wants to save the world or save that special someone, and he see's this as the only way how to. He just hopes it will end well for him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so this is my first rookie blue fan fic, so yeah here it is. Just wanna make a few things clear. There is no LUke/Andy relationship, no Sam/Andy relationship. They are still vying for her love because this will take place after episode 5 and 6, so the whole Joe and Luke thing happened so there is no Luke/Andy. Just wanted to make that clear for you guys.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Dov Epstein awoke to his alarm clock buzzing loudly at 5:30 in the morning and searched for the snooze button with both of his eyes closed.<p>

"Come on. Where are you, you stupid button." Dov said to himself when he finally shut off the alarm and going back to bed. "Ah, much better."

Dov when back to sleep for only a few moments until his door was kicked open by his roommate's girlfriend, Gail Peck.

"Come on superman, get up. We all heard the alarm. Let's get a move on it!" She yelled throughout his tiny apartment room.

"Are you ever going to be nice to me Gail and just let me sleep for an extra few minutes?" Dov asked knowing that a sarcastic answer was on his way.

"Maybe after you save the world or someone important, then I'll think about it." Gail said with a smile, pushing her blond hair behind her head, and walked on her way out of Dov's room.

"JUST WAIT! SOMEDAY I WILL SAVE THE WORLD!" Dov yelled out from his bed.

"Keep dreaming dude." His roomate, Chris Diaz said from his room, which was right across the hall.

"Thanks for the support." Dov said getting up from his bed and heading towards the bathroom to take a shower.

Fifteen minutes later everybody was ready to leave the apartment and on their way to the 15th division precinct.

"Ready for another exciting day at work boys?" Gail asked the two guys in the car ride over there.

"It's always exciting when I'm with you babe." Chris said looking in the mirror to get a good look of Gail.

"Ugh. You two can be sickening sometimes. You know that right." Dov said.

"Someone sounds a little jealous." Gail said. "If you're jealous Dov, just find yourself a girlfriend."

"I'm not jealous. I'm just not looking."

"And by that you mean you're looking for someone. Who is it? Tell us."

"Really Dov? How come you never told me you have a crush?" Chris asked.

"Because I don't." Dov paused to look at Gail. "You really picked a winner here with Mr. Gullible."

"Don't change the subject who is it? Traci? The bomb squad chick that saved your life?" She paused only to see Dov shake his head twice. "Is it Andy?"

"No...no. Definitely not Andy. She...she is like a sister to me." Dov said while stuttering.

"Oh my god it is Andy!" Gail squealed from the back of the car.

"I'm not interested in her, plus she has two guys already waiting for her. No need in being the third." Dov said realizing he didn't help his case out.

"See, you just admitted that you like her, but you hate that you're only getting as high as third place right now." Gail said. "Aw, poor Dov."

"Don't worry bro. If I was a chick I take you over Swarek and Luke." Chris said.

"I'm just gonna block that sentence out of my mind, actually I'll block this entire car ride." Dov said.

The threesome just laughed as the car pulled up to the precinct and they opened up their doors to get out of the car. As the three emerged from the vehicle they were met with the two other rookies, Andy McNnally and Traci Nash.

"Look there's McNally, go and try to make a move." Gail whispered in to Dov's ear.

"Could you like not spit in my ear." Dov said pretending to clean out his ear.

"Fine, Dov. You're not going to win her by just standing there." Gail said walking in to the building.

As Dov was walking in the building, behind Andy and Traci, he took out the necklace from around his neck and look at the picture that as dangling from it. He put it up to his mouth and kissed it.

"Watch out for me today bro, and help me with this whole Andy situation." Dov said looking up in to the sky.

He stood there staring at the clouds for a while until his train of thought was broken.

"Uh Dov? You alright?" Dov came back to earth and finding out it was none other than Andy trying to get his attention.

"Yep. Just lost my train of thought." Dov quickly responded and walked towards the door Andy was holding open for him.

"Great. I hope you find it. I want you thought process all there today." Andy said laughing, showing off her big smile and big amber eyes.

"Yes ma'am." Dov stopped and saluted his rookie friend. This got her to smile laugh once more. It also got her to show her amber eyes to Dov.

_Those eyes are gorgeous. No. Quit it now. You know you have no chance. Just remember you guys can only be friends. _Dov thought to himself as he and the girl he wanted so bad but could not have walked down the hallways to the respective dressing rooms.

As they reached the doors Andy turned to Dov. "Ten bucks, I'll get dressed faster than you and beat you to the meeting room."

"You're on." Dov said racing in to get dressed and win an easy ten bucks.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for now. See you guys soon.<strong>

**[]Deace out- Gobblez**


	2. Chapter 2

**So how is everyone doing. I saw that everyone liked it so far, so I thought I upload a new chapter real quick so here is the second chapter. ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Andy ran in to the women's locker room almost knocking over Gail and Traci as she made her way over to her locker. She fumbled with her locker combination, and after a few unsuccessful tries, she finally got it open and started to get ready for work.<p>

"Hey McNally, where is the fire?" Gail asked as she sat down on the bench near the locker section they were in.

"There is no fire, I'm just in a race." Andy responded.

"Good because if you needed help with that fire, you got the wrong group of people." Traci said.

"So who are you racing?" Gail asked.

"Dov. Last one to the meeting room owes the other ten bucks." Andy said taking off her shirt and throwing on her standard cop uniform shirt.

"Ah. Our good old friend Dov Epstein." Gail said. "What do you guys think of him?"

"Um, why do you care, aren't you going out with Chris?" Traci asked the blond.

"I am. Me and Dov know that we both hate each other but respect each other fairly. Just want to know what you guys think. So what about it Andy, what do you think?"

"Um Dov is just Dov." Was all Andy said, but looking at Gail she continued to because she knew Gail wasn't happy with the answer she was given. "Let's see. I can tell he really cares about being a cop. He lays his life on the line and we have seen that done by him before. Hell, sometimes I think he may even do it for one of us someday, but I hope he is never put in to that position. He is really a great guy. Probably one of the best I know."

Andy finished up her statement and threw on her bullet proof vest and stormed out of the locker room and bolted for the meeting room, almost knocking over her first training officer, Oliver Shaw.

He moved out of the way and let the young rookie by, he rubbed his some what bald head in confusion and asked the young women. "Where are you off to?"

"Trying to win ten bucks from Epstein. Sorry!" She yelled back as she bolted down the rest of the hallway.

Andy raced around the hall corridors of division fifteen just to get to the meeting room before Dov. She was ten feet away from the room. Five feet. Now a foot. _Looks like someone owes me ten bucks, _Andy thought to herself. As she opened the door, she realized two things. She had beaten Dov to the room, but there was another cop who appeared to be sleeping with their head under their arms, and that they had two cups of coffee right in front of them.

"That's weird. Unless those are empty, I don't know how anyone falls asleep after having two coffees this early in the morning." Andy said to herself as she began to walk over to the sleeping cop. As she got closer, it seemed that her footsteps were starting to wake up the other cop. When she was no more than a few steps the cop really started to shift and move in place.

"I'm sorry I didn't know anyone was going to be in here this early." Andy said to the now awakening cop.

"Well, why wouldn't I be in here this early. It's the only way I was going to get a quick ten bucks." The cop lifted his head from his arms, only to reveal that it was her good friend Dov, waiting for her to get there.

"What? How did you get here so fast?" Andy asked totally bewildered since she thought she was clearly going to win.

"Um, I'm a guy. That means that I don't have to check myself out before I present myself to the world. I just put the uniform on and go." Dov said with a duh expression as it was obvious. "This is for you by the way." He said handing her the coffee.

"Why thank you." Andy said sitting right next to him and chatted for a little bit while the room was starting to fill in.

The other three rookies came in and sat next to the other two as the more seasoned cops stood around all the chairs. Gail and Chris both watched Dov and Andy through the briefing for the day and they both gave a little wink towards Dov. Hejust pushed them aside and did not pay attention to them throughout the entire briefing. The briefing was coming to a close as they were getting their assignments for the day.

"OK, Nash, Diaz, and Peck, you guys are on desk duty. And since Swarek and Shaw are on another assignment, McNally and Epstein, you guys are riding together today." Sergeant Best said as the room started to empty. "McNally, make sure Dov, doesn't do anything stupid, I'm not sure if he is still sane from the events from the earlier weeks."

"I'm fine. I'm not going to let that one little deathtrap situation stop me from fulfilling my duty as an officer." Dov said as he rose from his seat and started to leave but was stopped by Chris and Gail.

"Well look at this way buddy, at least you get to ride outside the barn today." Chris said.

"And who better it with than your crush Andy." Gail said.

"OK, you two need to listen to me now. I never had or never will have a crush on Andy." Dov said.

"Keep telling yourself that Dov." A voice said, this time coming from Traci.

"What, you too now?"

"Yeah me too. I see the way you look at Andy. Trust me I know when someone likes someone else. Plus, Gail gave me the inside scoop from you drive this morning."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize this was high school. Can you guys tell me the answers for todays history exam as well?"

"Hey look, we are just trying to help you out Dov. No need to be an ass. Just tell her how you feel."

"I will if someone tells me how I'm suppose to feel." Dov asked the trio as if they were his emotions bank.

"Oh my god you are hopeless." Dov said.

With the conversation ending the three rookies walked out to leave Dov to ponder alone in his own thoughts.

* * *

><p>As Dov was leaving the building he walked right past officers Shaw and Swarek.<p>

"Epstein, come here." Swarek waved him over.

"Yes sir?"

"If anything to happens to my partner, me and your partner will kick the crap out of you, OK." Swarek said motioning between himself and Shaw.

"Yes sir. Thanks for the heads up sir." Dov said walking away but was grabbed by Swarek.

"Seriously though, anything happens, just a simple scratch to the head or a broken nail, the next pair of nice clothes you will wear is the suit at your wake."

"Yes sir. I understand you loud and clear."

"Good, now get out of here."

After his short, and some what threatening conversation with Officer Swarek, Dov made his way to his patrol car where Andy was standing waiting for him.

"Now I think I should have bet you to see which one of us would have gotten to the squad car first." Andy said with a smile. "What did Sam and Oliver want?"

"They just wanted to know if I had a piece of gum on me."

"Then why did Sam grab you so hard?"

"He thought I was lying to him. So ready, partner-for-a-day?"

"Yeah let's get a move on it."

Both rookies laughed and hopped in to the patrol car and left to embark on their journey as partners for the day. As the car rounded the corner and after a few minutes of silence, Andy decided to break it with a question that had been bothering her for the past couple of weeks

"Dov can I ask you something?" Andy asked.

"Sure, fire away." He responded.

"It's about the meth house."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for now. I'll try to update real soon. <strong>

**[]Deace out- Gobblez**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, i've just been throwing these chapters out rather quickly, well enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"If you're going to yell at me too, I don't really need that. I didn't know it was booby-trapped. I was just trying to be a good cop." Dov said. "Gail gave me an ear full for just putting Chris in enough danger."<p>

"No I wasn't going to belittle you at all. I would never do that." Andy said.

"Yeah not right to my face."

"No, I still wouldn't do it."

"OK then, ask me your question."

Andy pulled the squad car off to the side and put it in park, right outside a small diner. After insisting that Dov explain everything to her over a hot meal since she had not eaten at all today, Dov agreed and stepped out of the squad car and walked towards the small diner. Andy quickly walked around the car to catch up with Dov and reached the door at the same time. Dov took a step back and held the door open for Andy allowing her to go in first.

"You sure that you don't mind eating while we have our talk?" Andy questioned her friend.

"No not at all. I was actually starting to get a little hungry myself. I thought the coffee would have held me over, but I guessed I was wrong." Dov replied with a small smile.

The duo waited a little bit before a waitress with long black hair, and what seem to be the world tour of sauces all over her apron to come to the front door and take them to a table. After looking at the menus and coming up with their decision on what to order, Dov waved over the previous waitress and proceeded to give her their order.

"OK, thanks I'll go put this in and check on you guys when the food comes out." The waitress said and walked away.

There was a few moments of silence until Andy decided to break so they could get back to where they were talking about in the car earlier.

"So as I was saying, I have a question to ask." She waited for Dov's approval of her to ask him. "Um, how do I put this, but, um... what was going on through your mind when you were just standing there clinging to your life?"

"Well that's a weird way of putting it." Dov replied.

"What do you mean?"

"This is just like the 'What were you thinking, going in to that room before waiting for backup?' type question, without you being pissed. You want to understand what was going on at the moment of thinking."

"OK, sure what ever. All I want to know is what was going through the mind of Dov Epstein." Andy said really interested in what was going to be the answer.

"OK, first thing was, crap, what did I get myself in to, and second, was how do I get Chris to get out of here so I can just get it over with."

"What do you mean over with?" Andy said but quickly answered her own question and also slapped Dov upside the head. "Dov if you thought about stepping off that trap you were on, I might just kill you right here."

"Hey well I didn't." He started to say and laugh at the same time, but Andy gave him the 'I'm not kidding you look.' "OK, maybe that was not the right time for a joke."

"No, it wasn't!" Andy yelled slightly grabbing the attention of everyone in the restaurant.

"Listen, please calm down. I only thought that was the right thing to do. Chris was only there because I forced him to come with me. His life would have not been in danger if it wasn't for me. I wanted him to return safely, if not I was good as dead because Gail would have killed me if something happened to him." Dov said looking out the window towards the car, now wishing they were still riding around in it instead of sitting in this diner.

"But why end it right there instead of wait for the bomb squad?" Andy asked eager to know more.

"I didn't want to waste the man power. I'm not that important yet."

"Not important. Not important!" She started to yell again. "Did you know that they stopped the sting operation just to save you? That Jerry almost kicked the crap out of the guy that gave you the location of the house, because your life was in danger? He said that even if that was his biggest bust of his career, it would have not mattered if one of his rookies got hurt. After all that, how could you say that you're not important?"

"What was going through your mind during the whole thing?"

"Don't change the subject Dov."

"No, I'll answer your question right after you answer mine. What was Andy McNally thinking?"

"I don't know."

"Don't give me that. Gail at least told me in the locker room what she thought. It's probably not that far off from her."

"No it probably is because I was going to come in and check on you but I saw Gail go in there first, so I thought she was going to handle you. I guess I guessed wrong." She paused for a second. "The main thing that was going through my mind was how helpless I felt through it all. I hated being behind the tape when I'm usually on the other side of it. I was most of all worried about you. I was scared that you could have really died, because without you I don't know if Chris would have any other guy friends besides you. I would have felt like I lost a brother more than a friend."

"Brother?" Dov asked totally confused.

"Yeah I think of you as more of the brother I never really had. The one guy I could have looked up to when growing up. The best thing is that he works with me now. And every moment you spent in that house, my thought of the chance that you were going to survive was dwindling down every minute you didn't walk out of that house." Andy said all in one breath.

That seemed to make Dov ponder a little bit and just leave the two of them in an awkward position to try and even start up the conversation again. Good thing the food had come out moments later so that he was able to take his mind off of what Andy had said. But he knew in the back of his head that she was not going to give up that easily.

"You still didn't answer my question Dov. How could you not think that you're important to us?" Andy asked making sure that he didn't forget about her earlier question.

"You wanna know why? You really wanna know why?" Dov asked as Andy just nodded. "Everyday when I wake up and look in the mirror I see a failure. I don't see the kid that went to the academy with you guys. I see the guy who is only out to hurt the people around him because he is trying to be a hero all the time. And just when I'm about to get on everyones good side, I screw up and fall right back to being that screw up of a rookie again."

"Not everyone thinks that Dov."

"Really? Shaw and Best pretty much tell me that every day. My own training officer who knows that I was born to be cop, the one who says he can see it in me that I was meant to be a cop, still thinks that I'm the worst thing to ever happen to 15th."

"I dont see that."

"OK Andy. What do you see when you look at me?" Dov asked waiting for a fake response because he knew she was going to be nice to him.

"I see-," Andy was cut off by the police radio attached to her side.

"All available units, all available units, we have a possible 10-99* in progress on Stratton Street at Henson and Epstein First Bank." The police dispatcher spoke over the radio.

"This is 15-19, our E.T.A. is ten minutes." Andy said as she threw down some money to cover for the bill while Dov threw down some money as well and bolted out the door and ran to their squad car and made their way to Stratton Street.

"Don't forget, when this is all over I still want my answer." Dov said turning on the sirens as Andy drove off and made their way to their destination.

* * *

><p><strong>*I had to make this up, and you guys will just have to wait to find out what a 10-99 is. If you pay close attention you should be able to guess what it is.<strong>

**until next time,**

**[]Deace out- Gobblez**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me a while to update. I have been busy working a lot and I try to write this late at night but I just been having trouble finishing it. Well, here is chapter four. ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Andy and Dov had just pulled up on Stratton Street and could see flashing lights and what seem to be a crowd gathering behind a huge area that was blocked off by yellow police tape.<p>

"Well at least we won't have to hide this from the media?" Dov said to Andy while pointing over to a bunch of news vans.

"Could you try to act a little bit serious?" Andy asked.

"I'm always serious. I was just stating the obvious." Dov said as the car came to a stop and both rookies stepped out of the vehicle.

As they shut their doors they walked under the police tape and over to where Diaz, Peck, and Nash had been standing, in hopes of finding out more about the situation at hand. Diaz waved as the duo walked closer which grabbed the attention of Gail and Traci, who also waved but had more of a serious look since the situation was a little bit more intense than any disturbance call they would usually get.

"So, is it possible that we could actually have a 10-99 on our hands." Dov asked the other three who had already been there earlier, but none of them answered because Sergeant Best had whistled all of them over before they could give an answer.

The five rookies ran over to Best just as other officers decided to pull back from their positions to listen in on what was going to happen during this situation.

"OK, everybody listen up, we have hostage situation in the bank. We got three gunmen that are heavily armed, with what seems to be at least ten to fifteen hostages. We don't know what they want, so first thing is we need to get the negotiator down here to help with that, and we are going to need to find another way in to the bank if there is another way. Then we'll work our way from there. Got it?"

"Yes sir." Everyone responded.

"Since the negotiator won't be here for another couple of minutes, um... McNally, why don't you find another way in to the bank. If you see anyone suspicious, don't be afraid to draw your weapon. You don't know who will be out there." Best said.

"I'm coming with you." Dov said but was cut off from joining Andy by Best.

"No way Epstein. You're staying by me the whole time. I'm not having another meth house situation on my hands with you out there. I want to see you all the time."

"Why does everything today have to do with the meth house." Dov said to himself and walked away from the small circle.

Andy watched as the rookie stormed off and back between her sergeant. She was about to protest so that she could maybe change her commanding officer's mind in to allowing Dov to go with her, but he had already started to talk on his radio, trying to get in contact with the negotiator to see how far he was from the scene. After she tried to talking to him again, but he started trying to get some snipers positioned in the building from across the street. So without further prolongation, she just went on her way with her orders and headed near the closest alley way that seem to be connected on the building.

Andy had decided to take the alleyway that was immediately to the left of the bank. She withdrew her gun from her holster and pointed it towards the floor and started to walk, slowly through the alleyway, in hopes of finding a door that could get her and the rest of 15th inside the building. As it turned out she was having no luck at all. She would walk through the alley hearing little subtle noises and then it turn in to a rat just scampering behind a dumpster.

The whole idea was what it was becoming to be in her head: a waste of time. She could not find an entrance in to the bank at all from the sides. She only found entrances to neighboring stores and apartment buildings. It was kind of odd that she was even sent out to do this "other entrance" search. It came across her mind, that what bank in the world, would have a entrance, other than the main one, and another one leading out in to an alley. That bank would just be screaming to get robbed. Just like the one she was at.

Fifteen minutes in to her "search" she found nothing. She was about to give up and turn around. When she turned around, she was immediately faced with a blow to the face, knocking her out for a moment. She was drifting back and forth between consciouness, but the only thing she picked up was that she was being dragged through an alley door marked **HENSON AND EPSTIEN BANK. **She could not believe that she missed. She was a little dissappointed in herself.

After being dragged for a good ten feet, she was thrown in to a room and the next thing she knew, water was thrown in to her face to wake her up. Andy woke to see three tall men, all of them wearing black ski masks to hide their identities from her. The only thing that she could make out was that all the men's eyes were different colors. One was blue, the other green, and the other was brown. The man with the blue eyes bent down to Andy's position and just looked at her for a moment before he decided to speak.

"Get up, you're coming with me." He demanded out of Andy.

Andy slowly rose up from her seated position and moved the hair behind her head and out of her face. When she pushed it back, her hand was stained red. It was blood. Her own blood. Something she wish she never have to see ever again, after being shot all those weeks ago. As she reached all the way up, the man with the blue eyes took her by the arm and forcibly walked her out of the room and through the bank.

As she made her way through the bank she saw the hostages. She saw the scared hostages. She saw innocent people, who's day was like any normal day until they decided they needed to go to the bank. There was not one moment when she was walking by that she didn't hear a cry or a sniffle. Most of the hostages, she assumed, had to be family since most of them where holding each others they watched her walked through the bank at gunpoint. Most of them looked with disbelief in their eyes. Most of them were probably thinking, "how could a cop become a hostage."

As Andy reached the door, the gunman told his two partners to go grab their guns, which turned out to be AK-47s. He waited for them to get ready and then pushed Andy out in front of the bank, using her as a shield, and hopefully more.

* * *

><p>As Dov watched Andy walk away, he was starting to get angrier and angrier by the moment. He became so angry that he started to kick the patrol car that he was standing behind, that was protecting him from the front entrance of the bank.<p>

It felt like lifetimes were going bye at this hostage situation, but when in reality it had only been maybe more than a half hour. The only thing Dov did during that half hour was just stand behind the car and watch the building, while thinking and praying for Andy to be safe. As Dov just sat and watched the bank, he was able to sometimes pick up the criminals inside, one time he swore that one of them got so close to the door he saw the mask that was covering their face. He was sure of it.

"Dude, did you see the mask the people inside are wearing?" Dov asked Chris.

"No, dude. I can't get a good glimpse of what is going on inside." Chris responded.

"Oh, because I could have sworn I saw a black ski mask looking outside for a second, but I could have been mistaken."

"Who knows?" Chris responded, but he pondered up another question for his friend. "Dude, how long has Andy been gone?"

"I have no idea. I can't seem to find her anywhere. She's been gone for a half hour at most."

When Dov turned around to answer Chris, Chris just said, "I found her." But his face had a strange look on his face. It was the look of that he did find the girl, but he found her in one of the most dangerous spots in the world. Dov turned around to find Andy, in front of the bank, with a gun pointed towards her head, and blood seeping down her face.

"Fuck." Dov said running towards Best, who was shocked as well to see Andy being held at gunpoint.

Every officer on the scene froze for that moment in time as they watched one of the precinct's best rookies being held at gunpoint. It had seemed like time had slow down for that moment in time as everyone was trying to take in the moment before taking the next step. The only thing running through Dov's head was that Swarek was going to kill him and then he was going to kill himself, because he really did care for Andy.

"OK, since I have one of yours. You are going to listen to me!" The man behind the ski mask shouted.

"OK. Just let the officer go and we will work with you." Best responded.

"I don't think so, unless you have something better to give me."

No one had anything coming to mind. Dov was just standing there and tapping away on his chest as he try to come up with something. He stopped tapping when he felt something in his left chest pocket. When he went to reach for it, he pulled out the little ear piece that he had used during the previous sting operation the precinct had done. He must of left it in their when he and Chris went to go search the meth house. He stuck it in his ear and was able to pick up a signal. Then something else popped in his head. As he thought about it more and more, it felt like it was something he needed to do. He needed to get Andy out of there. So he went with his instinct.

"I have an idea sir." Dov said pointing towards his ear and winking. Then he walked out in front of the squad car.

"No, Epstein get back here." Best yelled towards the rookie, but it was too late. He was past the point of either return alive or in a body bag.

The gunman than pointed his weapon at Dov, which caused Dov to throw up his hands.

"If you don't have a better offer, you better get back if you want to live to see tomorrow." The man behind the ski mask said.

"No I do. I have a better offer. Take me instead."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for now. I hoped you liked it. Until next time.<strong>

**[]Deace out - Gobblez**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody, so I was writing this during that earthquake yesterday and that was like weird. But that didn't stop me from writing. Enjoy guys!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Everyone in the general area just stopped to look at the rookie. Most of them thinking that he was crazy. Some thinking that he was stupid. Others were not even sure of what to even think at the moment. Dov on the other hand knew exactly what he was doing. The only thing he had to do was try and convince the guy to let go of Andy.<p>

"I'm sorry did I hear you correctly." The man with the blue eyes asked Dov.

"Yes. Take me instead. A simple trade that works out for you." Dov said again.

"How so I think I like having the pretty little brunette here with me."

"You probably do, but I have more value to you than she does."

"Oh is that right? How are you more value than," the man paused for a second to get a look at Andy's name, "McNaily here."

"It's McNally." Andy said to the man which was to late for to realize that she probably shouldn't have done that.

"Shut up." He spat towards her as he pulled on her hair.

"Oh trust me. I have way more value than this stupid girl cop." Dov said, not meaning any of it. In retrospect Andy's value is at least quadruple to that of Dov's.

He knew that possibly calling her a stupid cop also would make her upset, but when he looked at her, the only emotion he clearly saw was fear. Fear of never getting away from this man. Fear of not knowing what was going to happen to her.

"So are you going to tell me how much value yer worth." The blue eyed man demanded.

"My name is Officer Dovaro Epstein."

"So."

"So, half of the bank is owned by an Epstein, which just happens to be my father. So if you take me, not only do you have a cop, but the son of the bank owner." When Dov said this, it really seem to grab the attention of everybody.

The three gunmen looked at each other before focusing back on Dov. Meanwhile the cops were doing the same exact thing. None of them ever heard of Dov's family owning a bank, because then why would he be a cop. He would have taken the bank over for his father when he was going to retire. Why would he become a cop? Some of them were totally lost.

No more lost than Andy. She was stuck in the middle of an trade, one in which she was the main item. She too was confused as to why Dov never told anyone his family had own a bank, maybe he was up to something. She didn't know what it was, but he was definitely up to something.

"Is this true, McNally?" The gunmen asked.

"Yes, yes it's true." Andy lied as a little tear slid down her face.

After what seemed like two minutes of conversing with each other, the gunmen had made a decision.

"Alright, Epstein. It's a deal. You for the girl. Now you both are going to walk very slowly towards each other, any funny business I shoot you both." The blue eyed gunmen said.

Dov began to walk very slowly as Andy was released and started to walk towards Dov. As they got closer, Andy wiped away the tears that were now starting to over take her eyes. When they met each other, Andy grabbed Dov's arm and held him there for a second.

"Why are you doing this?" Andy asked him.

"I promise I will tell you later, you need to get that cut checked out."

"No. Tell me now."

"Listen all I will tell you is that-"

"Hey I said no funny business, now if you two don't stop talking, I'll just shoot you both right here." The gunman said.

"OK, just take it easy. Andy go now. I'll see you later. I promise."

"Fine, just don't break it. I hate broken promises."

The two rookies started to walk away from each other now since their little conversation was over. Andy rejoined her fellow cops and Best had ordered Peck to take her to the surveillance truck and have a nurse look at her. On the other hand Best watched as one of his best rookies, well newly best rookies, raise his hands up and was forced to go in the bank and become a new hostage to these maniacs. But before he had to work on getting Dov and everyone else out, he needed to check and see if McNally was alright. As Best walked within hearing distance of the truck he could hear loud shouting between McNally, Peck, and possibly the medic that was trying to care for Andy.

"Listen, I'm fine. I need to be out there trying to get Dov out of there." Andy tried to pursuade the EMT.

"Well, tell that to the gash in your head." The EMT fired back.

"I just need to get out of here. This room is making me go crazy." Andy said.

"Listen Andy, if you get checked out I'll let you leave the room, but I want you to talk to someone before." Best said reaching for his phone.

* * *

><p>Back at precinct 15th Oliver Shaw and Sam Swarek were in the middle of booking when Oliver's phone had gone off.<p>

"Shaw. What? OK, we'll be on our way." He said hanging up the phone.

"What was that?" Swarek asked as he threw their criminal in a holding cell.

"That was Frank. There is a hostage situation at the bank on Stratton Street. Someone got hurt and he wants me to talk to them."

"Why you?"

"Because he says I would know how to talk to them, since I calmed them when they got shot a while back."

"Is it McNally?"

"What, no. No." Shaw said but could tell his friend could see through his lie. "Yeah."

"I'm going to kill Epstein."

"Fine but after this whole thing is over, Frank said she is in real bad shape."

"Not as bad as Dov will be."

"Calm down, you don't think when you're angry, you don't know how she got this way."

"OK, if Epstein didn't get her hurt. I'l buy drinks for tonight. Let's go." The two men shook on it and walked on their way.

The two veteran officers walked outside and took the closest cruiser and made their way to Stratton Street. It was a quick and quiet drive, since it was Sam behind the wheel. He needed to make sure that Andy was alright, then he needed to make sure that he was going to be the one that was going to ring Dov's neck.

Swarek and Shaw's car came to a halting stop in front of the truck. As both men stepped out of the car they were greeted by Best and were given some information on the current situation. Sam didn't care about the current situation, the only situation he wanted to care about was how his partner was doing.

"OK Shaw, McNally is inside. Talk to her, find out from her about what's going on. Try to calm her down before she returns out here." Best said sending the man on his way in to the truck.

"Swarek stay here with me. Ollie knows what he is doing."

"OK. Where is Epstein? I'm gonna kill him." Sam said walking away but was grabbed by Best.

"What is your problem?"

"He got my partner hurt, for god knows what reason. So, I'm going to kill him."

"That's if he comes back to us alive." Best said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Dov, the man you want to kill because you think he got your partner hurt, traded his life for Andy." Best looked at the man who just hung his head, unsure of what he meant by that. "Yeah that's right, Andy was a hostage at one moment in there. Dov, for what ever reason, traded himself for her. So before you try to kill him, help us try to get him back alive."

"So you mean to tell me he is in there now?"

"Yeah his parents own the bank or something like that. He use that as a higher bargaining deal for the crooks to take him instead of McNally, plus being a cop, so they have a lot for them to work with."

"Great."

"Trust me. I think he knows what he is doing."

"He better not only for him, but for Andy too. She'll never forgive herself if he gets hurt"

The two men left it at that and walked towards the front of the bank and start this whole hostage situation, hoping it would end on a good note.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now. See you guys soon.<strong>

**[]Deace - Gobblez**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, sorry it took me a while to get this updated. I just started school and I'm already hating every moment of it. So yeah... anyone else find it weird that they ended up talking about Brett Favre for a little bit in the last episode or was it just me. Whatever though, just heads up, I'm going to have a one-shot coming up real soon, just got to find time to finish it. Well, ENJOY!**

**DIISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Oliver climbed up the steps and opened the door to the surveillance truck. As he walked through the little opening he was able to take in the smell of the coffee that had just gotten there and the small bagels that smelled fresh from a bakery. In the midst of taking everything in, a small petite blond women walked over to Shaw.<p>

"You're not suppose to be in here."

"Calm down. I'm here to help the officer that was in here earlier."

"Yeah, she's in the back. When you hear weeping, you know you're close." The women said following it off with a laugh.

"Hey, I don't know about you, but I wouldn't want to meet someone who wouldn't be crying after her situation." Oliver said and walked towards the back of the truck.

As he made his way to the back, just like the women said, he started to hear some crying. As he tried to listen closer he heard the source coming from inside a room that was beyond a black door with no sign on it. As he walked over to the door, he waited a few moments before he knocked on it. As he knocked away on the door, he heard no sniffles and no more cries, all he heard was a hoarse voice.

"Come in." The voice said.

When Oliver walked in, he was not expecting to see what he saw. Andy McNally, the best rookie in 15th , on the floor, in a corner, with nothing around her but a tissue box and a garbage can. As he made his way over he brought two chairs for both of them to sit on, well, at least for him since he had no idea if Andy would even want to get up from the floor. He opened them both up and placed them side by side and sat in one of them, leaving the other unoccupied for Andy to sit in.

"I don't know why I'm here right now." Andy said.

"Don't say that." Shaw responded quickly trying to calm her down.

"Why shouldn't I? Dov is in there because of me."

"Wait a minute here. What do you mean that Dov is in there?"

"No one told you?" Shaw just shook his head. "Dov traded for me. He traded himself to save me Oliver. That's why I'm here right now talking to you. It's because of Dov that I'm going to live and that he might die because I was to busy being the usual damsel in distress."

"OK, listen here McNally. It's not your fault that Dov is where he is right now. He made that choice all by himself. He's a good cop for it. No, wait he's a great cop for it. Just like you."

"That's not what he thinks. We talked this morning and all he thinks about is how much of a screw up he is and how he tries to make up for it, but he still ends up being that 'rookie screw up'." Andy said motioning air quotes with her hands for the last three words. "He especially thinks that when you shoot him down all the time."

"But there is a good reason to it."

"Really? Or are you just going to try and sound nice because I see you guys contradicting Dov all the time." Andy fired back.

"You wanna know why I'm always hard on Dov?" Oliver paused for a second to gain Andy's attention. "It's because I know that Dov has the potential to be a better cop than most people on this force who have been doing it for years. He has a better shot of becoming commissioner even before Peck does, even if she has all those connections. His will power and his priorities are so high that he can actually become the type of cop that I grew up idolizing. There are even days when I wish that I could have been like Epstein or I could do the things he does now. The way he was so calm and collective while clinging to his life on that death trap, was an inspiration to me. Such an inspiration that I told my two daughters about it after work. They think that their daddy works with Superman."

"If that's how you feel, then why push him still, which sometimes lead him to going on probation or getting suspended, which will most likely happen after today."

"I push him because he can be pushed. I work him like a dog because he can be worked like a dog. Dov's will is ten times greater than anyone else in this division. That's why Dov will be a great cop one day."

"Wow, I didn't even know you felt that way about Dov."

"Yeah I do. He is like the son I never had. If my daughters were old enough, I would probably allow him to date anyone of them. Even my wife wants to have him over for dinner, can you imagine, of all the people she wants to meet that I work with, she picks Epstein."

"If only Dov could have heard that." Andy said following with a fit of laughter.

Oliver smiled, probably taking a guess that that was the first time McNally had laughed since becoming a hostage, then part of a trade, and now a helpless co-worker. Andy stood up with Oliver standing up behind her and reaching for the door before she could.

"If you repeat any of this to anyone, especially Epstein. I will shoot you myself." Oliver said opening the door.

"Very funny Ollie. You wouldn't do that to me, because then Sam would kill you."

"OK then, I'll shoot him first then I'll shoot you. Deal?" Oliver said with a smile.

Andy just broke in to a fit of laughter again, while Oliver just smiled himself, knowing that he did a good job in getting McNally to calm down and relax.

"OK let's go out there and help get Dov back." Oliver said. "It's kinda weird that this place and Dov have the same last name. It would be weird if his family owned half of it."

"See theres the thing Oliver. Dov sort of said that to help make the trade of me for him better, but there is a problem with that."

"What's the problem, his family does own the bank but they are on vacation and can't help us?"

"No, his family doesn't own a bank, why would he be a cop if his family owned a bank? He lied to them, and once they figure that out, that Dov's father doesn't own half of the bank, Dov is in serious trouble."

"Very funny McNally, even Dov couldn't come up with something that quick."

"I'm not joking, even Frank doesn't know. Dov lied to save me. That's why this hurts so much, he's going to die because he lied for me."

"OK calm down, I'm going to let Frank know." Oliver said taking his phone out of his pocket and dialing Frank's number. "Frank it's me, Ollie."

"_What do you need?_"

"It's about Dov. He kinda of, sort of, maybe did something-."

"_Spit it out. What did he do? Besides trade his life in hopes his family will help him out of this."_

"Yeah, he kind of lied about his family owning the bank."

"_Mother fu-." _Oliver hung up before Frank could finish his sentence.

"So how did he take it?" Andy asked her superior.

"Oh swell. If the thieves don't kill Dov, I'm pretty sure Frank will." Oliver responded. "Come on, we need to get outside and help them, we are no use in here."

Oliver and Andy both ran out of the surveillance truck and towards the front of the crisis, both hoping that the good guys will come out on top, and not in a black bag.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for now, see you soon.<strong>

**And I know I mentioned a one shot earlier, but I'm thinking of writing another Dov-centered story, and I'm kind of developing it in my head and I'm not sure if I'm going to start during this one or after, I have to see. **

**[]Deace - Gobblez**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! I'm back. I'm sorry that you had to wait for over a year but I was really busy that I just totally forgot all about this. I only remembered about it because I'm still having people like you guys read my stuff and leave reviews on it or you guys like my story so that you set an alert for it. Thanks guys. Well here is you long awaited new chapter to Take Me Instead.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Dov entered the bank with the help of the man with the blue eyes shoving him with his gun nudged in to his back. He walked in slowly just to make sure that he would be able to catch everything he walked by. The amount of people in the bank, the amount of other criminals in the bank along with the one who had forced him in to the bank, and also if he could see where the cameras were placed in the bank.<p>

"Hey where's the girl?" The criminal with the green eyes asked.

"We don't need her anymore," The man with the blue eyes said throwing Dov to the ground with force. "we got ourselves a bigger catch then ever before."

As Dov got up he was knocked right back down with a blow to the back of the head with the gun the man with the blue eyes was holding. A moment later the man with the blue eyes ordered his partners to pick him up and bring him over to the receptionist's counter to make sure he was going to be able to stand up for the next bit. The two men hoisted Dov up and dragged him to the receptionist's counter that sat in the middle of the lobby in the bank, while the man in the blue eyes just walked around the lobby that was filled with terrified people, who were trying to make sense of everything. they had first seen a female officer, but now there was a male officer in the fray.

"Take off Dovaro's bulletproof vest and toss it here." The man with the blue eyes demanded.

Dov was in the midst of regaining his focus and was able to grasp what was going on around him. He felt two sets of hands around his upper chest and immediately pushed them off. He realized he was dealing with the other two criminals in this heist. When he realized it he tried so hard to keep them from somehow knocking out the earpiece that he was hoping to use later, if it was still inside his ear. The scuffle between Dov and the other two criminals caused such a ruckus that the man with the blue eyes shot a bullet in the air.

"Hey! Do you want to make this harder? Just give me the vest." The man with the blue eyes demanded as he lowered his weapon back towards his side.

"Why should I? I'm already helping you by being in the bank. Why the vest?" Dov asked.

The man with the blue eyes, now a little heated after Dov's response to him, walked over to the crowd and grabbed one of the security guards that had subdued earlier when the thieves first entered the bank. He threw the guard on the floor and pulled him up onto his knees. The man with the blue eyes then pointed his gun to the side of the security guards head which caused every one to scream and cover their ears.

"You got three seconds until," he paused to get a look at the guards nametag, "Scott here goes on a permanent vacation. ONE…..TWO….THR-"

"All right. Here's the vest, just don't hurt anybody." Dov said while he threw his vest over to the man with the blue eyes.

The man with the blue eyes picked up the security guard and threw him back to where he was in the first place, along with the rest of the hostages. As the guard sat back down, the man with the blue eyes walked over the Dov's vest that was on the ground in front of him and picked it up and put it on. After putting it on he walked up towards Dov and gently pated his cheek.

"Thank you Dovaro. Let's not be so hesitant and questionable next time." He said and turned around.

"You can call me Dov, like the bird to make things easier for you, since it is only going to get much harder."

The man with the blue eyes spun around and quickly threw his fist in to Dov's stomach. Dov fell to the ground and held his gut because it felt like he was about to share what he had for lunch that day with everyone their in the lobby. The man with the blue eyes slowly bent down to Dov's level and picked him right up and handed him off to his partners.

"Throw Dov in the storage closet. I want to keep him separate from everyone else since he's our V.I.P. for the day." The man with the blue eyes said as he and his partners laughed before proceeding with their plans.

"Oh wait one more thing," The man said walking over to Dov for one last time until he saw him again. "make me wait like you did before, she won't make it to three. Keep that in mind for next time."

Dov looked over to where the man was pointing. It just happened to be a little girl who could not be no older than the age of ten. Dov looked right back at the man with a pure face of disgust. He knew that this man was serious. He knew that this man never valued any of these people's lives. Dov was going to have to act fast if he wanted to make sure that not only was he going to make it out alive, but that all of these other people were going to make it out alive.

The two men brought Dov from behind the lobby and through a door that was marked Employees only. Beyond this door was a hallway that had three other doors in it. One was labeled as the bathroom, the other was labeled as the break room and the other was labeled as the storage closet. The two men lead Dov to the storage closet and opened the door, and threw him in there.

"You might want to get comfortable, you might be here a while." The man with the brown eyes said, "Then again you might not be. It's totally up to you."

The man with the brown eyes closed the door and Dov could hear both of them snickering as they walked away and regrouped with the other man in the lobby. While on the floor Dov put his finger in his ear and found the earpiece to some how still be inside of his ear, even though he was getting knocked around like his was a punching bag out in the lobby. Now all he waited for was that with his little clue to Sergeant Best, he was going to be hearing from him very soon, at least he hoped he was.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks guys! Hope to hear from you guys soon. I'm sorry that it has been such a long time, hopefully it won't be the same story for the next chapter.<strong>

**[]Deace - Gobblez**


End file.
